The Paradise of Immortality
by Wonderfey
Summary: The children of the Golden Trio attend their last years at Hogwarts, 24 years after the Second Wizarding War. People believe it was the end of the war, but was it? Or was it the beginning of another? Includes most characters but mostly Lily and Hugo.
1. Chapter 1 The Potter House

Chapter 1; The Potter House

_Year 2024_

Five people lived within the ordinary-looking house at the end of the street. Five people inhabited the blue house with white frames at number four. They seemed just like any other normal family; three kids, all whom went to a boarding school far from the small village, and two adults, still happily married. They went grocery shopping twice a week, they owned a car, and were very close to their neighbours in number five. Strangers would believe that they knew each other from being neighbours for 24 years, but friends of the families knew that the relationship between the two families were much deeper than so.

Firstly, the parents had been classmates.

Secondly, they had suffered but won a war together.

Thirdly, they were all wizards.

The inhabitants of number four were as different from a normal family as anyone could be. Harry Potter, the father in the family, had once been a famous wizard and had defeated the great Lord Voldemort in the Great War.

The children didn't attend any typical kind of boarding school, they attended a magical school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The eldest, James, had recently graduated and was offered a job from his uncle, George. Albus, who was a year younger than James, was starting his last year at Hogwarts together with his cousin, Rose Weasley, who lived next door. The youngest, Lily, was starting her fifth year along with Hugo Weasley, her bestfriend and Rose's sister.

It was dark out when the five potters were spread around the livingroom: Lily was reading her copy of 'Beauty and the Beast'; James and Albus were playing a game of Wizard Chess; Ginny was watching the boys play and Harry was reading the current 'Daily Prophet', a newspaper for wizards.

'Dad?' Said the young Lily; looking pretty much like the 15 year old Ginny Weasley. They both had the flaming-red hair, and the same brown eyes.

'Yes?' the eldest Potter said whilst looking up from behind the paper, through his circled spectacles. His black hair had gotten streaked with random grey hairs, making him look older than he actually was. On his forehead was a lightening scar, a remainder of his past. A past he was equally proud and scared of.

'Could I read the 'Daily Prophet' after?' Lily asked as she enjoyed reading articles written by her mom, or plainly articles on the wizarding world.

'Of course,' He answered, still having his eyes on the words on the page. 'I'm almost finished,'

'YES! I WON!' Albus said loudly, proud to have won over his older brother.

'Shh.. Some of us are trying to read.' Lily said.

'_Again_?' He whispered to James, not trying to hide his smile from the previous match.

'Sorry brother, I need to get to bed. I have an early meeting with George tomorrow morning.' James yawned. George Weasley had been nice enough to offer James a job in the joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It had been established a few years before the war by George and Fred. Fred had been George's inseparable twin, but had died in the war. The first years after the war had been hard for George, but he had still kept the business going with the help of Ron. Now he'd asked James to help with the branch as they were going to expand it globally.

James stood up and kissed his mother's forehead. As he walked by his sister, he ruffled her hair.

'Goodnight, honey,' Said Ginny, giving him a warm smile.

'Try not to wake the house tomorrow,' Harry said, smiling to James who chuckled as he left.

'Here,' Harry said, giving the paper over to Lily. 'There's an interesting article on Hippogriffs.'

'Thanks, Dad.'

'Ginny?' He said, looking at his wife. She looked up at him curiously. 'Can I talk to you in the kitchen?'

'Yes, of course.'

They both walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them.

'Harry, what's wrong?' He walked over to one of the drawers under the sink, and took out a white envelope. He turned around and gave it to Ginny. She recognized it at once; it was a letter from Hogwarts. She opened it quickly, both worried and excited at once.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Headmaster: Salzant Wholley_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I, Salzant Wholley, personally believe that the adventure you have lived is worth retelling to young Witches and Wizards. I am therefore hopeful to ask; would you consider telling the story to our students this coming year?_

_It is understandable if you are too busy, but it would have been an honor and a privilege for both me, and the students._

_I will await an owl fromyou, it would be great if you could answer as early as possible._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Salzant Wholley._

Ginny finished reading and looked up at Harry, smiling.

'You should do it.' She said, giving the paper back to its owner.

'Are you sure? I don't want to embarrass Lily or Albus.'

'You won't. They are as proud of you as I am.' She took her arms around his neck and kissed him. Although they were older, they still felt like teenagers when they were in each other's arms.

'Mom, do you kno-oh, god.' James said as he walked into the kitchen, straight into his parent's embrace. They both split, laughing.

'Sorry James, what were you asking me about?' Ginny said, letting go of Harry altogether.

'Do you know where my notebook is? The one I showed you?' He put his hands in his pockets while he spoke.

'Yeah, it's in the big drawer in the hallway.'

'Thanks. By the way, be glad it was me who walked in on you.' James smiled as he spoke.

'Hey James,' Harry said, 'I'm glad you're helping George with the shop. I know he chose you because you remind him of Fred.' James smiled thoughtfully, and left. They could both notice how nervous he was, he was usually loud; but today he was quiet and as they concluded; nervous.

'I'll do it. I'll visit Hogwarts,' Harry said, brushing hair away from Ginny's face.

'It should be good for you and the students. They need to know what really exists out there, and you'll be able to visit Hagrid and Neville.'

'You're right, as always,' Harry said, he kissed her forehead and began walking towards the living room.

'Harry,' Ginny said. He turned around, looking her in the eyes. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He smiled, and left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2 A Surprise at Dinner

Chapter2;

A surprise at dinner

Two weeks later, Lily and Hugo were sitting by an oak tree in a park close to their neighborhood; it was usually deserted, with the exception of the times when they spent their afternoons beneath the green, bushy tree.

School was starting in only two days, which caused the days to be filled with packing, cleaning and stress.

'Is it chaotic at your house too?' Lily asked Hugo as she studied a wild flower she held in her hand.

'Yeah, mom's worrying about everything, including school supplies, clean clothes and if we've done all the summer work. She's completely mental at this time of year. Yours?' Hugo asked curiously.

'Crazy. Dad keeps telling us to be careful, and mom keeps bugging me about trying out for the Quidditch team,' Said Lily. Although her mom had been a professional quidditch player, and her dad had been a great seeker, it did not mean the genes had passed onto her as it had to her older brothers. She'd never been able to stay on a broom for more than 5 minutes, so her chances felt pretty slim. Something she'd tried to explain to her mother, who kept telling her ''practice makes perfect, honey.''

'I know _that_ feeling, my mom keeps bugging me about my grades. I mean, I _know_ they aren't the best, but it's not like I have that superficial intelligence she has. You know?'

'Yeah, but I must say, we're quite lucky to have the parents we have. At least we can be proud of them.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Hugo said, shrugging. 'Hey Lily, are you glad you are in Gryffindor?'

'Yeah, of course' She replied to the strange question asked by her cousin, 'Why?'

'Just curious.' He smiled thoughtfully as he said it.

Their matching red hair glistened in the sunlight as the wind blew softly through the grass.

'_Hugo!'_ Said a familiar voice they recognized as Rose's. '_Lily!' _

They both turned around and recognized the two best friends; Rose and Albus. They were just as close as Lily and Hugo, the only difference was the appearance of them both. Lily and Hugo looked as if they could be siblings as they both had red hair and brown eyes but Rose and Albus were quite different, Rose had red hair and blue eyes whilst Albus has black hair and brown eyes. Contrary to their physical differences, they were still inseparable, just like Lily and Hugo.

'What are you guys up to?' asked Albus, still walking towards the two.

'We are enjoying the beautiful day.' Lily said, staring out at the great view from beneath the tree. A deep green field of grass covered the earth like a soft carpet, and sunshine covered every inch of grass.

Albus and Rose sat down next to the pair.

'You ready for school?' Rose asked while closing her eyes, enjoying the sunlight swim over her.

'I guess,' Hugo answered timidly.

'Well, we are. By the way, Rose is selected to be Head Girl this year.' Albus said, nudging Rose as he spoke.

'What? Congratulations!' Lily said, grinning broadly at Rose.

'Congrats, sis!' Hugo said.

'Eh, it's nothing,' She said to the younger family members, although, she was having difficulties hiding her smile.

'Who's Head Boy?' Lily asked, hoping it was her brother.

'Dorian McAphee,' Albus said.

'Oh, I thought it might be you.' She said, disappointed.

'I enjoy my freedom. Plus, I don't want to take away the glory from Rose.' He said, pretending to be a gentleman. Rose gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

'At least you guys have a few years left; I wish I was still in my fifth year.' Rose said. Albus nodded in agreement, time went too fast. It felt as if yesterday he was standing in the King's Cross station, saying goodbye to his parents as he left for Hogwarts for the first time in his life. And now he was two days away from his last year at his favourite school.

He didn't even know what he wanted to do after Hogwarts yet. He'd thought about everything from becoming an Auror like his father, to a teacher at Hogwarts. He knew Rose would be offered a good job as she was the most intelligent witch in their year, even Scorpius Malfoy was jealous of her intelligence. Scorpius was a rich, spoiled and arrogant person, he'd bullied Albus and Rose since their first year. His father was the old rival of their parents, Draco Malfoy, whom had been on the dark side in the Wars due to his family's loyalty. Luckily for them, they didn't have to spend time in Azkaban as their names were cleared after the War.

'I hope we get to visit Hogsmeade more than twice this year,' Hugo said. The previous year they had only been allowed to visit the magical village twice. It was the only place, apart from it being sent by owl from the parents, they could get licorice wands, chocolate frogs, acid pops and other various candies. It was also the only place where they could get butterbeer, a luscious drink which was served at the Three Broomsticks, a cozy, welcoming bar.

'Especially when it's the only place to get candy,' Rose pointed out. She was a huge lover of food and sweets, exactly like her father. Fortunately, none of what she ate could be seen on her body.

'Your dad sends you sweets twice a month, isn't that enough?' Lily said.

'Yes, well you see, there's one problem, my dad sent them without my mum knowing about it. And she doesn't want me to eat as much sweets as I do, so there won't be as much candy sent to me this year as compared all the previous years due to the fact that my mom is going to be stricter about what is going to be sent. Pretty annoying, really,' Rose explained quickly while she twirled some of her big, bushy, red hair around her finger. She'd inherited her dad's colour but her mom's texture. It used to annoy her when she wasn't able to have straight her like the rest of the girls in her class, but she'd grown used to it and loved the fact that she stood out in a crowd.

'You can always eat fruit instead,' Albus said quietly.

'It's not the same, but there's still dessert with all the meals,' she said gleefully, although she wouldn't be able to get sweets at all times, she'd still be able to eat her favourite pastries and desserts.

'I'll never be able to understand your relationship with food,' Hugo said, looking at his sister. He loved food, just not on the same extreme level as his sister.

'I don't think anyone ever will,' Albus joked. As a consequence of his comment; he received another punch in the shoulder from Rose.

'When are we having dinner?' Lily asked curiously. It was tradition for them all to eat dinner together before leaving for Hogwarts- it was as much of a tradition as Christmas or Birthdays. This year it was hosted at the Potter House, and their mom had been cleaning and cooking as if her life depended on it. She'd thrown out everyone in order for her to complete everything.

'Tonight, around seven,' Rose answered.

'That's what I thought,' Lily said. Silence came between them, but not the uncomfortable kind, the kind which gave everybody time to think and enjoy the time they had at home before leaving. They all stared at the sun as it slowly dropped beneath the many acres of grass decorating the view from beneath the Oak Tree.

At around seven that evening, the Weasley family was welcomed to a polished and perfected Potter house. Ginny had spent all her day making sure everything was perfect in order to impress her family, which she accomplished every time it was their turn to host the pre-Hogwarts dinner.

'It smells wonderful, Ginny!' Hermione Weasley said, grinning at Ginny as she entered the cozy house accompanied by Ron, Rose and Hugo.

'Thank you, it looked bombarded earlier due to all the packing. How does your house look nowadays?' Ginny asked.

'Bombarded,' she laughed.

'Where's the food?' Ron asked his sister, hungry as always.

'Be patient, it's being served in a few minutes; there are just a few things to finish. Harry's in the living room,' Ginny said as she walked to the kitchen to finish the homemade Chicken and ham pie. The Weasley's walked into the living room, where Harry sat and talked to Albus.

'…never seen them since,' Harry said, finishing up a story he told Albus about the Durleys whom had treated Harry like vermin since the day he arrived on their doorstep when he was one. He'd been forced to live an invisible life in the cupboard under the stairs, his food was restricted and they looked at him as if he was an insect which should be squashed quickly. At eleven he had begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which had changed his life. Before the Second Wizarding War, the Dursleys were forced to go into hiding in order to protect themselves. Harry hadn't seen any of them apart from Dudley. In a way, Harry was glad.

'What were you telling him lies about now, Harry?' Ron mocked.

'The Dursleys,' Harry said.

'They were horrible. Did you tell him about the time when you had to run away becau-?' Ron began to ask Harry, showing his fascination with how Harry got away from the horrible Dursley family.

'You ran away?' Albus gaped at his dad. He'd heard about them restricting food, not giving presents, and squeezing his father into a small cupboard, but he didn't know it was so bad that he had to run away.

'Yeah, after he blew up his aunt,' Ron said, now laughing.

'You blew up your aunt?' Albus said, still gaping at his dad.

'It was an accident,' His dad said, grinning a little bit at the memory of his aunt swelling up like a balloon. He'd never seen his uncle as mad, or his face as red as at that moment when his aunt slipped away into the sky.

'A bloody brilliant accident, it was!' Ron laughed. The idea of blowing up a muggle was hilarious to him, especially the part about her being Harry's aunt. He'd be sent to Azkaban by his own mother if he'd done it to his aunt at Harry's age.

'How old were you?' Albus asked, fascinated by the idea of his own dad breaking wizarding laws.

'Thirteen,' Ron answered before Harry had a chance, he clearly enjoyed the moment. Albus plainly stared at his dad blankly, he knew his dad had broken a few rules, but he'd never been told that he had broken two wizarding laws when he was only thirteen! Harry was about to say something when the rest of the children arrived. He only hoped his son wouldn't try magic without permission because _he _had.

'What are we talking about over here?' James asked as he sat down next to his uncle.

'When dad blew up his aunt,' Albus said enthusiastically.

'I love that story,' James said who'd heard it from Ron a few years back.

'James, may I ask you for a favour?' Harry asked his eldest son.

'Sure, 'He answered.

'Now that you have graduated from Hogwarts, I would love to get the Maurauder's Map you stole back please,' Harry said, with a little smiling playing around the corner of his mouth.

'I don't know what you are talking about,' James lied.

'I think you do,' Harry said strictly, but before he got to continue he was interrupte by Hermione.

'Dinner's ready,' She said as she carried a mug of water to the already decorated table.

'Great!' Hugo leaped from the couch.

'I'm starving,' Rose said gleefully.

'Finally,' Ron groaned. Ginny rolled her eyes as she entered with a huge dish of chicken and ham pie.

'It smells delicious!' Lily commented. It was her favourite dish in the whole universe, the way the savoury chicken filled your mouth with incredible aromas were almost unimaginable.

They all sat down around the round table, getting ready to eat, when they heard a soft knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Chocolate for Emergencies

Chapter 3;

Chocolate for Emergencies

'I'll get it,' Harry said. Everyone was curious to who it might be, whether it was a muggle or a fellow wizard. He arrived right in front of the door when another soft knock was heard. He opened the door, and there stood an easily recognizable red haired man with the name of George Weasley. He sported a black, patterned shirt with a thick woolen coat and a purple tie. Although he looked lonely wherever he was, he looked even lonelier tonight. The war had changed George in ways unable to explain as he had lost both an ear and a twin. The smile they had grown used to was now gone, as was the usual laughter and joy. George looked as if he had spent a decade within Azkaban, dementors having consumed all of his happiness.

'George,' Harry said and gave him a solid hug.

'Do you mind?' George asked politely, giving Harry one of the artificial smiles he'd taught himself to hide the mournfulness behind.

'No, why would I? Come on in. We were just about to eat Ginny's homemade Chicken and Ham pie,' Harry smiled. He ignored any question lingering his mind, George was family and was always welcome, no matter why.

They entered the dining area, where everyone greeted George with a bright smile. Ron had gotten an extra chair out. Ginny waved her wand, and another plate magically appeared on the table.

'I apologize for coming without notice,' George said, trying to smile.

'You are welcome at any time,' Harry said.

'_Now_ we can eat,' Ginny said. They all began eating, talking and laughing. They all kept piling on more food, and when the Rhubarb Crumple was served, almost none of them were able to eat with the full pleasure of it. Only Rose and Ron were able to finish a plate of the dessert after the pie. Ron tried to serve himself twice, but with an angry glare from Hermione, he stopped himself. He received two glares from Ginny and Harry when he mistakenly mentioned Fred as he spoke to George. The mention of his brother's name caused George to become lost in his own thoughts, with little participation in the rest of the conversations. The rest of his family tried to act supportive by talking about subject which would never require the name of his long, lost brother.

As it became too hard for George to sit by the table and hear about Hogwarts, he left the table for the terrace outside. He said it was to get fresh air, but in reality, he had to cope with all the memories returning. Random memories from his time at Hogwarts, occasions at home in the Burrow or plainly memories from wherever, made it hard for him to stay strong near his family. The memories were painful, as they all contained Fred. They all contained the other half of him, the part who'd make up cruel jokes and crazy inventions to sell, the part that'd never inhabit his mind again. George felt tears burning behind his eyes until they finally ran down his cheek, one by one.

'Why Fred? Why?' He whispered shakily. 'Why didn't we go together? What did we do to deserve being apart from each other?' He felt tears dripping down from his chin, but he didn't care.

'I need you, Fred. I need to hear your cruel jokes, your mental ideas and I need to see your handsome face.' He tried to make himself laugh, but failed. 'I am not even able to smile at my own children. I try, I do, I really do, but I can't do it without you, Fred. When you died... I…,' He wasn't able to finish, his sobbing had taken over. He sat down on the cold, wooden floor with his head between his knees. Tears dripped from his eyes to the floor, making them explode like a glass falling thousands of metres.

Suddenly, he felt a change in the ambience. Everything had turned freezing cold and dark. It reminded him of a horrid memory, a memory he didn't want to remember. As he looked up, he saw one of his few fears floating before him, about to attack. But before he could react, he heard a scream, a scream of pure fright. And it was too late.

Directly after George left, there was little enthusiasm around the table. Ron felt his stomach tighten as he blamed himself for making George leave. The younger members of the family decided to depart the table as it was too gloomy and depressing. None of them spoke as they left for Albus' and James' room, as it was the biggest and furthest away from the moodiness downstairs.

'Where's Lily?' James asked curiously.

'I think she went to either the kitchen or the loo, not quite sure,' Rose replied as she sat down next to Albus on the rug. As Hugo and James sat down on the opposite sides, a circle was formed.

'I feel sorry for George,' Rose said quietly, fidgeting with her hair.

'We all do,' Hugo said in the same tone as Rose. None of them had known Fred, but had gotten to know him through stories and pictures. He'd looked identical to George, the same red hair and freckles, the same height, and the same smile.

'I wonder how it would have been like to know him, Fred. I bet if they were together, Fred and George, they would have been two of the best uncles in the world. I mean, everyone keeps telling us how brilliant they were at making people smile with their pranks and jokes.'

Rose said; everyone else nodded in agreement. Before anyone got to add anything else, Ron entered the room, having heard what Rose said.

'You'd love Fred,' He started, 'He was brilliant, bloody annoying at times, but otherwise, brilliant. The thing with the twins, they were inseparable, meaning it was more annoying than it would have been if it was only one. Poor Percy, got his head boy badge bewitched, _and _dragon dung sent to his desk.' They all laughed at this, they knew Percy as a serious, stiff man, someone who'd never laugh at a joke or a prank. Imagining him being sent dragon dung, was something which seemed hilarious.****

'Do you miss him, dad?' Hugo asked.

'Everyday,' Ron felt his throat tighten as he said it, he missed Fred more than his children would ever know. He wasn't able to imagine how excruciating the last years must have been for George. Even when he, George, lost an ear, Fred wasn't able to speak until George was conscious. It made him wonder how George had stayed alive for the past few years.

'It's not ea…' Albus began, but interrupted by a loud scream from down stairs. They recognized it as Lily's. All of them stood up and withdrew their wands. Something was wrong.

Ron ran first, jumping down the stairs. The others followed, their wands pulled out, in case this was an attack. They had grown up with parents who'd experienced more than someone would in an entire life time, and had taught their children self-defense in case of any emergency.

'Harry, what happened?' Ron asked Harry as they met downstairs, at the bottom of the staircase.

Harry didn't answer, he ran outside with his wand ready to strike. As he came outside, he saw creatures he'd feared ever since the day on the train in his third year.

_Dementors._

And not just one, around fifty dementors had surrounded the house, most of them floating around, but two of them were about five metres away. And they were attacking both George and Lily. 'Lily,' He thought. His own daughter was a few seconds away from experiencing the kiss. Something he would never forgive himself for.

Before he was consciously able to react, he'd raised his wand and yelled,

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A silver, white light escaped Harry's wand. He had trouble keeping it strong, he was distracted by the thought of his daughter being attacked. The dementors were driven away, one by one. And as the light force dimmed and went back into his wand, the dementors were gone. He ran over to his daughter who was in shock. She was shaking, and zoning out. Harry lifted her up and carried her into the hosue. Ron had taken George's arm over his shoulder and helped him inside. George was in a more conscious state than Lily, being older and already having an experience with the dementors.

'Here,' Hermione said, giving Harry and Ron emergency chocolate to give to the two victims. Chocolate was the only remedy for dementor attacks, and for people in shock. The two families always made sure to have enough chocolate on hand in case of situations like these, although none had occurred but now.

Ginny had sat down with her daughter, with her arm around her. The young girl, although she was fifteen, was shaking with her wide eyes open. She'd taken a couple of bites of chocolate, but the effect of the dementor was still greater than the effect of the chocolate. George was doing much better, but still the same as he had been before, if even more, depressed.

The other teenagers were in shock, but not quite as extreme as Lily's, Hermione had taken them with her upstairs and given them chocolate as well. They were now playing a game of wizarding cards, to try and get their mind off the incident which occurred about an hour ago.

'What exactly happened, George?' asked Ron, still concerned about his niece and his brother.

'I don't know. I sat down, and suddenly everything turned cold and dark-darker than it usual is at night. As I looked up, there were loads of them, circling the house. I didn't know Lily was outside until I heard her scream, I would have saved her if it wasn't for the other dementor who tried to give me the kiss,' George explained, devastated at the fact that he couldn't save his young niece. He fidgeted with his wand as he was rethinking what had happened.

'Why didn't you try to conjure the patronus charm?'

'I can't do it,' He said quietly, almost ashamed. 'I've only produced it once, ever since…' He felt the tears sting behind his eyes, but he held them back. Ron understood what he meant and gave him a hug, one of support and understanding. Hermione came down the steps quietly, almost like she was walking on glass.

'Why were they here?' Ginny pointed out.

'I don't know,' Harry said, 'They are supposed to be under the control of a Ministry in France. They are definitely not supposed to be roaming the earth like this, especially not that many of them.'

'They grow,' George suddenly said, 'They breed like spiders. If there is a few, they can grow into a hundred, but they don't attack like this, not unless they don't have another source of souls to feed on.'

'Yeah, I heard they were in a prison within France which was apparently twice the size of Azkaban, which concludes that they would have enough to feed on there. It doesn't make sense that someone would plainly attack this house because they wish to feed. There are plenty of small villages nearby, to me, it seems like they are being under someone's control.' Hermione said importantly.

'Yeah, but why? Voldemort's dead, the death eaters are all gone,' Harry said, 'It doesn't make sense.' They all sat in silence, thinking. Trying to come up with an idea to why someone would attack them, they discussed the possibility of surviving death eaters but the idea was quickly dropped as they didn't come up with any reason to go after Harry now that Voldemort was dead. Hermione broke the silence with a whisper.

'Harry,' She said, 'The Elder Wand.' It took a few second for them all to absorb the three words, and the idea of someone wanting it.

'He doesn't have it. Right, Harry?' Ron said worryingly.

'No,' He answered. The Elder Wand lied in Dumbledore's grave, within the hands of the old headmaster himself.

'So it can't be the elder wand, then.' Ron said. Hermione still refused to believe that they were after something different.

'But it still belongs to you, Harry. It still has the power the elder wand is always supposed to have. If someone finds it, they'd need to kill you to get the power!'

'Nobody knows where it is, and nobody will find out, Hermione! I've told everyone else that it has been destroyed, and it will be once I die of age!' Harry said, more loudly than he intended.

'Calm the bloody down, we don't know if that is what they want for sure.' Ron said calmly. Harry put his head in his hands, thinking about everything which had just happened. About his daughter surviving a dementor attack, about Hermione blaming the elder wand, and about the fact that fifty dementors had arrived at his doorstep. He looked at Ginny who was telling Lily a story about a beautiful blossom, to get her mind off things. Lily looked as if she was ten years younger than she actually was where she sat. Harry felt his stomach drop, if someone was after him and the elder wand, it had affected his family. This is what he wished to avoid, he wanted his children to grow up without all the fears he had whilst growing up.

'Look, we'll discuss after the kids have left for Hogwarts.' Hermione said; she didn't want her two children becoming worried about something which had nothing to do with them.

'It's not going to be safe for us here though,' Harry said.

'We'll visit the Burrow,' Ron said, 'It's been a long time since we've seen mum and dad.'

'We need to tell them what happened though,' Hermione said, 'They're going to find out eventually.'

'Alright,' Harry agreed to is as it was quite a good idea. The Burrow was safer than this place was, there were a few Wizards who lived quite closer to the burrow, than any to their house.

'George, you going back to Angelina and the kids?' Ron asked, wondering if he'd join them back to the burrow.

'Yeah,' He answered, not bothered to elucidate any further.

'It's settled then, I'll send an owl right away.' Ron stood up, and looked at Hermione. 'I'm heading back, should I bring the kids?'

'I think we'll all head back,' she replied.

'Bye,' Ginny said softly, she stroked Lily's head as she laid in her lap. She had been telling Lily tales about blossoms, and princes to get her mind off the attack. Ginny was, however, afraid. She hid it well from her daughter, and her other children. But she was afraid of losing her children, of losing her family. She did have Harry, but it wasn't always a comfort as he often left her alone due to work during the school year. She wondered if her mum had a similar problem now that all her children were gone.

'Hugo! Rose! We're leaving!' Hermione said loudly. After a few seconds, several careful feet came down the steps of the staircase. The usual smiles and smirks were gone. Ginny recognized the fear and shock in their features, the fear of the real world they had experienced glimpses of tonight.

'I think I'll head back too,' George said.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked, 'You can borrow the guest room if you'd like.'

'I need to speak to Angelina, I think I'll be able to apparte.'

'Be careful George,' Ginny said.

'Always am,'

-_Pop-_

He was gone in an instant. Ginny made a faint sound of relief, no limbs laid on the floor, meaning; he was unharmed. The two elder children came down stairs, as careful as the others.

'How are you two feeling?' Harry was concerned they had been affected by the attack as well.

'Fine,' they both said in synchrony.

'Take some chocolate if you feel dizzy or nauseous,' Ginny said caringly.

'How is she doing?' James asked, sitting down next to Ginny and Lily. Lily had fallen asleep, Ginny kept stroking her hair, to make her daughter feel safe in her arms.

'She's in shock, but she'll be fine,' she answered.

'Dad?' Albus said curiously, his father looked at him with his eyebrows arched. 'How do you produce a patronus?'

'It's difficult. Very difficult,' Harry replied.

'Could you teach me?'

'Albus…' Harry began , but before he was able to add any more, Albus spoke.

'Dad, I'm in my seventh year, I need to be able to defend myself if it ever happens again,'

Harry didn't speak for a few minutes, seriously considering teaching Albus the patronus charm. Remus had taught him the charm when he was in his third year, teaching it to Albus did make sense. But they were leaving for Hogwarts in a day, and a day was hardly enough to learn anything.

'We don't have enough time, but I'll ask someone at Hogwarts. Someone you can trust.' Harry answered. It seemed to be good enough for Albus as he didn't comment any more on the idea.

Everyone had gone to bed, but not necessarily everyone was asleep. The teenagers were sleeping in the same room, as their mother had insisted. They had made Lily's room comfortable for the three of them as it was the closest to Harry and Ginny's bedroom. Although Lily laid in her bed, with two of her most protective people near, she felt afraid. She couldn't sleep but didn't want to wake her brothers only because of her fear of dementors hiding in her closet, or under her bed.

She forced her eyes shut and tried to focus on the story her mother had told her, to get her mind off the dementors. But it was difficult. The images of the dementor attacking her kept penetrating her mind, making her heart beat like a thunderstorm. For the first time in her life, Lily Luna Potter, was afraid of the dark.


	4. Chapter 4 The Warning

I apologize about any grammar, spelling or plainly writing mistakes. I did this chapter quite quickly, causing it to shrink compared to the others, but I promise you, the next chapter will be longer. :) (PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAVE MISTAKES)

Chapter 4;

The Warning

It was September the first. The Potter house was chaotic. Ginny was running around, making sure everyone had packed everything they needed, including enough clothes and toothbrushes. Harry was checking that they all had brought the correct books and equipment. Lily and Albus was getting dressed, eating and packing simultaneously.

'Albus, did you pack your house jumper?' Ginny asked frantically, looking through his trunk.

'Under the muggle studies book,' He mumbled, his mouth filled with oatmeal.

'At least you have all the equipment,' Harry said, a lot less frantically than Ginny.

'Good, what about quills? Do you have enough quills? _Both_ of you?' Ginny said, louder than what was necessary.

'Yes,' They both answered quietly, afraid their mother might snap.

'It looks like you have everything, but I feel like there's something missing,' She said, looking worried. Harry put his hand on her shoulder,

'If they forgot something, we'll send it by owl,' He said calmly.

'Yes, true. Okay, we need to go,' She said quickly. The train left at exactly 11 o'clock, it was now ten fifty, and they had a little over an hour to make a fifty-five minute drive. Harry had bought a car for James' first year; in order to drive to the station like a normal family. But the car was, however, everything but normal. It had been modified by Arthur Weasley, who'd done it as a favour. The car could now fit ten people and five trunks inside, instead of five people and one trunk. There was no difference in the physicality of the car, it still looked like a normal car, but the enchantment made it bigger once you were inside it.

They all carried their school trunks outside to the red, polished car where they met the Weasley family, who were going to travel with the Potters. They had never bought a car as they decided to spend money on better equipment for their children; Ron didn't want them to end up being bullied for using second hand items like he had. Ron and Harry put the trunks into the back of the car whilst the other family members entered the car.

The car was ready to go within the next couple of minutes. Harry -who drove the car- and the parent's sat in the front of the car with the children in the back. In moments, they were driving away from the houses. Each house shrinking as they drove. Becoming smaller and smaller, until they were completely gone.

The platform 9 ¾ was filled, as always, with both wizards and muggles. They had arrived at the King's Cross station nine minutes before the Hogwarts Express left. The two families gave each other hugs and said goodbye before the children sped off towards their friends within the train. Harry saw George and Angelina and gave them a wave. George looked much better than he had after the dementor attack, but still not as well as he had during his years with Fred.

'Funny isn't it?' Ron commented, interrupting Harry's thoughts, 'How time flies? It feels like it was yesterday I left for _my_ first year, now I am standing here, saying goodbye to my children who's starting their fifth and seventh year.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. It was like yesterday was the day Hagrid had told him he was a wizard, the day his life changed. He looked around the busy platform which was completely identical to when he was a young student at Hogwarts. He started wondering whether it had looked similar to _his_ own parents.

'Any reply from your parents?' He asked Ron.

'Nah, I think there's going to be a reply when we return,' Ron replied. Harry nodded, and they stood in silence, watching their kids get on the enormous train and leave for another year at the Wizarding school.

'Hello, you two,' He heard a soft voice say from behind him, they both turned and recognized the owner to the voice at once, Luna Lovegood. She was a woman, the same age as Harry and Ron, with long, dirty-blonde hair. She wore a long, yellow tulle dress under a bright, colourful, flower kimono; around her neck she had the necklace made of butterbeer corks and in her hand was the latest copy of the magazine Quibbler.

'Luna!' Harry and Ron said, hurrying over to their old friend. They both gave her a friendly hug followed by a big smile.

'How are you?' Harry asked curiously.

'Why, yes. I am utterly good. Quite nervous, really.' She said softly, looking over at her two boys.

'First year for the twins?' Ron asked, looking over at the two identical, blonde boys entering the train whilst wearing strange clothes and accessories like their mother.

'Yes. I am a bit worried. What if the Nargles take their socks like they took mine?'

'As long as they are wearing their protective charms they will be fine,' Hermione interrupted kindly, she had never believed in any of the strange creatures Luna always mumbled on about, but as a friend she had tried to become more supportive. Not by believing but by at least understanding what they were and what they did. She was glad Luna had found Rolf, a man just as interested with creatures as Luna. She was curious to how the boys would turn out, whether they would become like their mother, or completely different. Time would tell.

'Let's hope they _do_ wear them,' Luna said, a bit disbelieving they would.

'Bye mom! Bye dad!' Lily, Albus, Hugo and Rose said from behind different train windows as the train began to move, very, very slowly.

'Bye! I love you!' Hermione and Ginny said, waving goodbye. Harry and Ron waved calmly and replied the smile back to their children. Harry was happy for all of them, not happy because they left, but happy because they left for Hogwarts, the first place he had ever felt home. He knew his children loved the school like he had.

'They are lovely as ever,' Luna commented, her blue eyes watching the train as it left. No one knew if she meant her own, or her friends' kids.

'Well, look who's standing together as if we were back at Hogwarts,' A menacing voice said. They all turned around and faced their old rival, Draco Malfoy. He looked somehow similar to what he used to, with the exception of a few lines here and there. But his hair was still as blonde, and shiny as ever.

'Malfoy,' Harry said, addressing the person in front of him.

'What do you want?' Hermione said angrily.

'I actually wish to speak with Potter,' He said seriously, looking directly at Harry. The reaction to the others looked like a mixture of confusion or curiousity, what did Malfoy want with Harry after all these years?

'Alright,' Harry replied, as curious as everyone else. The two grown men walked away from Harry's friends and found a quiet place with no extra audience. Most of the parents had already left, leaving the station quite deserted. It seemed like Malfoy was still paranoid and put the 'Muffliato' charm around the pair.

'I'll get straight to the point. I know about the Elder Wand, I know it was in your possession after the war.' Malfoy said without the usual sneer Harry had grown used to during their years at Hogwarts.

'Well,' Harry began, not sure whether to agree or not. Not sure whether to trust Malfoy, even after all the years gone by.

'_I_ am not interested in the wand, Potter. I need to know if you have it, or if someone else has it.'

'Nobody has it,' Harry replied, curious to why he needed to know.

'It's destroyed?' Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

'I hid it,'

'Then it's still in your possession,'

'I guess,' Harry said, still as confused. 'Why do you want to know about the Elder Wand?'

'You are in danger, Potter. I am forbidden to speak of it, but you need to know. Someone's after it.'

'How do you know? If there was someone after it, I would know, wouldn't I?' Harry stated as he was the Head of the Auror Office after all.

'Not necessarily. Did I mention I was forbidden to speak of this?' Malfoy said annoyed, a bit more like his old self. Harry didn't quite understand, but he knew there was some truth in what Malfoy said, they had been attacked only a few days ago.

'The dementors-,' Harry mumbled before being interrupted.

'Controlled by someone else who has a greated amount of Souls than Carcere, yes, I know about the attack. How's your daughter doing?'

'Like you'd care,' Harry snapped. Malfoy didn't flinch, or cringe. He only looked down, as if ashamed of asking. 'To the ministry you may be innocent, but to me you are still the same sneering bully you were back in Hogwarts, Malfoy.'

'I apologize, Potter. I don't even deserve to be listened to. But you need to believe me, it's all I ask for. Someone is after the wand. I don't know who, or why.'

'I'll try and look more into it,' Harry received a respective nod from Draco, something Harry had never believed he would. Nothing more was said between the two whilst they both walked different ways. Draco walked over to his wife, who looked like a mirror image of Harry's confused friends.

'What the bloody hell did he want?' Ron asked, being as polite as ever.

'Later,' Harry said shortly. 'Where's Luna?'

'They had to leave, something about a Wrackspurt invasion-' Ginny started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

'Let's visit the Leaky Cauldron,' She suggested, trying to avoid a conversation concerning Luna and her beliefs. She didn't want her friend to be talked about, only due to her queerness. She was also curious to why their old rival had wanted to speak to Harry.

Please tell me if you want me to continue. Just use the button below;

(I might start focusing on another story for a while instead)


	5. Chapter 5 The Feast

I must apologize about the delay.

DISCLAIMER; HARRY POTTER IS IN THE OWNERSHIP OF THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR J.K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5;<p>

The feast.

Lily and Hugo sat in a compartment with their three best friends; Sailee Thomas, Alex Brian and Andrew Finnigan. Lily, Hugo and Andrew were all Gryffindors whilst Sailee was a Ravenclaw and Alex was a Slytherin. They had all met on the Hogwarts Express the year they began at Hogwarts, all of them as nervous as each other. Even though they were all from different houses, they had grown into the best of friends. It was peculiar since most people outgrew each other during their years at Hogwarts (due to competitiveness and division between the four houses) but they had stayed as close as always.

'I wonder where my sister will be sorted,' Alex wondered nervously.

'Most siblings are sorted together,' Hugo replied, not really thinking through his answer.

'Not all,' Sailee said, studying at her hand as she spoke. 'Angelina and John were in different houses,'

'Oh yeah, I forgot. I always imagine them being best friends instead of siblings, they don't look alike at all!' Hugo said.

'I know, strange isn't it?' Alex said, still a bit worried. Lily gave him a friendly, encouraging smile. People often found it strange for him to be with them as he was a Slytherin and they were either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but they themselves had gotten over it. They had more in common than people within their own houses, and they were friends. Some people just didn't know how to look beyond labels.

Unfortunately, although they ignored it, others didn't. Especially not the Slytherins; Alex had suffered quite a lot throughout his years at Hogwarts, all because of them. They didn't find him to belong in their house. It was quite stupid really. Lily even cast a Jelly-Leg jinx on two of them when she'd had enough of their bullying. It ended up giving her a two week detention and a letter from her dad. But it had been worth it; Alex had been free from the worst of the bullying for at least two weeks. This was why he was worried where his sister would be sorted.

'I hope ther-' Andrew began but was interrupted by Albus accompanied by Logan Bones, who entered the compartment as if it was their own.

'Hey guys,' Albus said, grinning the group within.

'Hi,' Hugo, Andrew, and Sailee replied. Sailee had always had a crush on Albus, and said it a bit more shyly than the two boys.

'I saw your sister, Alex. She's getting quite comfortable with the male first years,' Logan said. The look on Alex's face was priceless, something between disbelief and disgust.

'I'm just kidding, just kidding,' Logan said as soon as he saw Alex's facial reply. He still had trouble holding of his laughter, as he found the reply quite funny.

'Hey Lily, could I get a word outside?' Albus asked. She looked up from the book she was reading, nodding whilst she still looked at the page. As soon as she finished the sentence, she followed Albus into the long, empty corridor of the train. He shut the door to separate them from the others.

'How are you doing?' He asked seriously.

'I'm fine, why-'

'I'm worried about you. Especially after what happened a few days ago,'

'I'm _fine_.' She said with emphasis on the 'fine'. He looked for lies within her chocolate brown eyes, when he saw nothing, he sighed.

'Just, tell me if there's something-anything. Okay?' He gave a smile only a protective brother would give which always gave her a feeling of being protected and safe. She was glad she had had brothers on the school whilst she attended; she wasn't looking forward to the two years following without any.

She nodded in reply, not feeling any necessary need to speak. Right before they were to enter the compartment, a boy pushed Albus out of the way. Lily recognized the green emblem on his school robe, of course, it had been a Slytherin. A blonde-haired, arrogant Slytherin with little ambition other than making anyone else feel worse about themselves.

'Bloody idiot,' Albus muttered, not feeling any need to go any further. He didn't want to fight anyone, especially not a Slytherin because they'd just end up making the rest of the year miserable. Lily sighed; she really hated all of them except for Alex.

'What happened?' Logan asked Albus as they had seen it all through the window of the compartment door.

'Malfoy,' Albus said, without having to elucidate any further.

'That bloke is an idiot,' Alex said, having been in the same house as Malfoy for 5 years, he knew how much of an idiot he was. 'Thinks he can do anything he wants, only because he's rich and popular.'

'He's just like his dad was,' Sailee said, 'Dad told me bunch of stories where he'd bullied Gryffindors, especially your parents.' She nodded towards Hugo, Lily and Albus.

'I guess it runs in the family,' Hugo commented, 'both money and arrogance.'

'Did you guys know that his dad was a Death Eater in the Second Wizarding War?' Andrew asked the group.

'Yeah, that's old news,' Logan studied the overhead shelf as he replied.

'I didn't know till I overheard my parents speak about it this summer,'

'I didn't know till now,' Hugo said as he used to be quite oblivious to things that didn't quite concern him, he'd probably heard it but never actually cared to remember it.

'Yeah, I don't know why they didn't have to go to Azkaban, quite unfair really,' Albus said. Nobody knew about why they escaped punishment, there had been rumors about them being under the Imperio curse, or having been threatened. There was even one which stated that they had doppelgängers, something which was highly unlikely.

Once the train stopped, they had all changed into their school robes and were ready to depart the train. Lily heard the easily recognizable voice belonging to the half-giant, Hagrid. He was in charge of getting the first years into boats and on their way to the castle.

'FIRST YEARS!' He yelled whilst holding up a lantern. 'Yer not a first year Mr. Durang, better get goin' to yer carriage before yer have te walk. Same goes for all of ye, get going now!'

It was strange seeing Hagrid irritable, he was usually quite happy and content. He would have come over to invite most of them for tea in his hut, but today he ignored all of them, only focused on getting the first years to their boats and yelling at anyone else.

'He seems different than usual,' Lily whispered to Hugo, who nodded in response.

'Maybe somebody stole a pumpkin, or stepped on a spider, who knows.'

'Yeah, maybe,' It was probably only momentarily, she thought to herself.

The castle was as enchanting as it always had been. The Great Hall had been decorated as it always was when they arrived. Candles were hovering in the air above them all, Lily always lost her breath once she arrived during the beginning of the year.

There were tables dedicated to each house, and there were already quite a bunch of people sitting at the Gryffindor table. Lily, Hugo and Andrew said goodbye to their friends as they had to sit at their own table, something Lily knew Alex dreaded every time. She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw the looks the other Slytherins gave Alex as they sat down. It was looks which almost caused Lily to cast some more jelly-leg jinxes.

'Hey guys,' Rose said as she sat down next to all of them, 'I hope the sorting ceremony is quick, I'm starving.'

'You're always hungry,' Albus commented which made the rest of them laugh at Rose when she stuck her tongue out in his direction.

When the sorting ceremony started, Lily quickly looked over at Alex who looked as nervous as first years during Quidditch try-outs.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat yelled, followed by applause from the Gryffindor table.

'Ann Boltene,' Ann walked up to the hat, which was placed upon her head by Professor Carmicheal.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Daisy Brian,' Lily looked over at Alex again, who kept fingering his robes nervously. The small, brown haired girl sat down on the chair before getting the hat placed on top of her tiny head.

'RAVENCLAW!' The hat yelled, making everyone around Lily relieved. If she would have been placed in Slytherin, she knew it would make Alex feel worried as he was afraid she might become bullied exactly like he was.

When the sorting ceremony ended, food decorated every inch of the tables. There were all kinds of dishes being served, anything from Roast Beef to Cinnamon Rolls, or Lamb chops to Caramel Pudding. There was anything they could ever eat. Lily helped herself to some boiled potatoes and lamb chops at first. They spent the rest of the feast, talking, eating and laughing. Towards the end, they could literally have rolled their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Before they were to go to their common rooms, Professor Wholley –the headmaster- was going to hold the annual Welcome speech.

'Good evening everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts. First off, I'm quite happy to welcome all our new students to their first year. Anything you need to know will be explained to you by your head of house after the feast, so don't look so stricken. Secondly, please give a warm welcome to the newest member of our staff, Katie Bell. Professor Bell has happily agreed to take the post as Flying Instructor. In addition, to Professor Bell, we have been granted several visits from Harry Potter himself this year, which will be educational to all of you. His first visit will be in November during Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Now I must add, have a wonderful year and enjoy it as much as you can. Now off to your dormitories.' He finished.

As they left the Great Hall, Lily caught up with Alex who exited at the same time as her.

'You okay?' She asked, worried about her Slytherin friend.

'Yeah, good thing my sister didn't get sorted into Slytherin. By the way, you didn't tell me that your dad was coming here,'

'I didn't know until now, I don't think anyone did.' She replied, shrugging.

'Doesn't it bother you a little bit?'

'No, why?' She asked confused. It was a strange question for him to ask, it was so direct and why would it bother her?

'I mean, having your dad embarrass you in front of the whole school?'

'My dad doesn't embarrass me!' The comment made her angry, she loved her dad and he would never in a million years embarrass her. He only made her proud to be his son, something she knew people were jealous of.

'If you say so,' He said, making her speechless. What on earth was wrong with him? He was usually quiet and shy; he'd never insulted her parents, ever.

'See you later,' He said coldly and walked in the direction of the dungeons, leaving the angry Lily alone in the crowd of happy students.

'Well that was strange,' she muttered quietly to herself. She concluded that he was tired; she began to feel her own eyelids becoming heavy as well. She decided to go back to her common room where she could lay her head down onto the soft bed within her dormitory.

When she'd gotten halfway, she bumped into the one and only- Scorpius Malfoy.

'What are you doing up here?' She asked him curiously, but coldly. This was pretty close to the Gryffindor tower, and his common room was down in the dungeons. So many strange things in one night; Hagrid being angry, Alex's behavior and now a Slytherin was hanging around the Gryffindor entrance. It was strange.

'Night patrol,' He said, pointing at the shiny badge on his uniform which said; _Prefect._

_'_Oh right,' She muttered, embarrassed for being so ignorant.

'Get going then,' He said angrily.

She arrived to the picture, which was the entrance to the common room, and was reminded by the fact that she did not have the password. Luckily, Rose came by and told her it was '_Chocolate fudge'._

The common room was filled with students, all from first years to seventh years. The common room was a huge room filled with a lot of red and gold colors, there was also a huge fireplace where a group of fourth years were sitting and chatting in front of. There were then staircases up to the dormitories as well as big windows which gave light to the room during the day, whilst fire and candles gave light during the evenings. Lily loved their common room, especially when she knew that her parents had been in the exact same room as her when they were her age.

First years were sitting on the floor surrounding our Head of House, Professor Longbottom, who were in the middle of explaining the rules of detention.

She didn't bother looking for Hugo or Andrew, so she left straight for the dormitories.

* * *

><p>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW. : ) IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY. (and productive)<p> 


End file.
